Simple
by deadtodd
Summary: Ash fails to realize just how freaky his mother could be. -implied s&m play


**Grimmy:** _My first and more than likely ONLY Pokemon fic ever. I'd like to dedicate this to One Fine Wire, an insanely awesome fanfiction creator. I love her work. This spawned from a conversation we were having that somehow wound up about Mr. Mime's badass pimp hand and who Ash's real father was. Not that Mimey is his father but hey, she probably got lonely at some point. And I think Viagra could do so much for a living fossil like Professor Oak. _

_I don't own Pokemon._

Delia Ketchum had always been concerned when it came to her son. That was the job of a mother but she felt she had to worry a tad bit more than the rest. Ash had never been the brightest of children and often paled in comparison to the neighbor kids, Gary Oak in particular. She supposed that was her own fault as she would often indulge in 'one too many' during her pregnancy. She would try and justify it by saying that she was nineteen and had the right to party but if she knew her actions would later affect her baby boy like this...

She owed it to him to let him live up to whatever potential he possibly could, not that she though he'd turn out so great in the world of Pokemon. So against her better judgement she allowed her ten year old son to go places she'd never been or even seen, with a hormonal black guy and several different prepubescent girls, one of which wore little more than a bra and booty shorts. Hardly the appropriate situation for a ten year old boy, but she allowed him to have his fun.

This situation, however, was just ridiculous. Sure, he'd never been curious when it came to his mother or the whereabouts of his father, but how he could sit there with a open mouth smile on his face during a moment like this left her baffled. Especially since his valued companion Pikachu had enough sense to actually looked embarrassed. She didn't know how to respond to him and the Pokemon behind her apparently didn't either since he stood there, his arm pulled back and hand opened wide for another doubleslap attack. They froze, eyes widening. In hindsight she should have seen this one coming.

"Mooom, I can't eat breakfast if you're going to lean over the table like that." He then laughed that three syllable laugh before reaching for the syrup only inches away from her face.

She could feel heat practically seep in her cheeks as she slowly stood up straight. She probably would have felt better if he'd been laughing at her, or even talking about the compromising position she'd been in, as opposed to him chuckling simply because it was one of the mandatory joys of childhood. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Delia took a step back from the table, jumping slightly when she bumped into her faithful Pokemon, Mr. Mime.

"So, Ash," she started to say nervously. She reached down and pulled up her creamy yellow panties and tugged her blue denim skirt back down over her thighs. She winced when the rough fabric brushed against her rosy pink butt cheeks. Mimey certainly hadn't held back his pimp hand this time. "When did you get back in town?"

"Not too long ago." He reached across the table and scooped up a spoonful of lumpy, half melted butter for his pancakes only to have Delia reach out and stop him.

"No, no, no, Ash! That's dirty!" She wiggled her feet, feeling half melted butter slide down the back of her legs and in between her toes. She could barely remember why it was in fact dirty. Worse and best makeshift lubricant ever. On the plus side her crotch would now smell like sweet, creamy, salted butter. Sighing, she pulled the butter dish towards her and turned to retrieve fresh butter from the refrigerator.

She expected him to ask just what happened to it or why she slid whenever she walked but he simply dug into his food happily. Such a simple boy. Delia squawked loudly when two more people entered her home. Didn't kids knock these days? She was almost relieved to see his obtuse friends as opposed to that Gary Oak boy or his grandfather. Then again...

"Mrs. Ketchum..."

She'd forgotten Brock's perverse nature for a few moments. Chuckling nervously, she offered him and the blushing redhead next to him a friendly smile. So Misty wasn't ignorant either. She reached up and undid the collar around her neck, being sure not to clink the chain leash connected to it. She didn't need anymore attention brought to the embarrassing situation.

The girl simply slid into the nearest chair and looked down at her lap, seemingly waiting on a plate of pancakes herself but her embarrassment was obvious. Brock, however, took this time to slide closer to the flustered Delia. He offered her a teasing wink and reached out for her subtly. Only, it was completely obvious what he was trying to do and seconds later there was a large Pokemon hand print on his face.

"Brock you idiot," Misty yelled, a scowl on her face. "She's Ash's mom!"

"Since when are mom's unavailable. She could be a milf," he replied easily, pulling himself up off the ground. He shot Mr. Mime a wary look.

"You'd better stop calling my mom names," Ash said suddenly. Both his friends slapped their foreheads in disbelief while Delia just shook her head. And with a sigh she began to cook more pancakes. "Breakfast will be ready in a second you two." The easiest thing, it seemed, to do do would be to completely ignore the situation and go about her day as if nothing happened.

"Hey Mrs. K, I-"

Delia looked over to see a rather shocked Gary Oak sticking his head in the window.

"BDSM major much?"

And to think she thought acting normal would be that easy to get away with.

**Grimmy:** _For once, I'm not really expecting reviews but if you want, feel free to leave one. _

_I must say that I've had mixed feelings about this fic already. Several people said they didn't understand what happened so let me explain. Delia and Mimey were participating in S&M play with Mimey being the M and Delia being the S. :P The leash and collar and the sore butt cheeks were hints to that. And of course, Gary's comment at the end(she didn't exactly hide the leash and collar or remove the butter from her legs). This is purely for parodies sake and of course, the amusement of One Fine Wire. Hope you liked it m'dear._


End file.
